musikfandomcom-20200229-history
HillChill Open Air
miniatur|Logo Das HillChill OpenAir Festival ist ein jährlich am letzten Juni-Wochenende stattfindendes Musikfestival im Sarasinpark Riehen, im Kanton Basel-Stadt. Das 2001 gegründete und vollständig ehrenamtlich organisierte sowie nicht kommerziell orientierte Festival braut sein eigenes Bier und verfolgt eine faire Eintrittspolitik durch «Pay as you Like». Veranstalter des HillChill ist der gemeinnützige Verein Freunde des guten Tons. Geschichte 2001 – 2003: Li'lHillChill Im Frühjahr 2001 beriet die Band Fort Wendy, wie man wohl an mehr Gigs kommen könnte und kam nach langer Diskussion zum Schluss, dass man solche am besten selbst organisiert. Die Idee, im Sarasinpark in Riehen, wo gewisse Mitglieder viel Zeit ihrer Jugend verbracht hatten, ein kleines, bewilligtes Openair Konzert zu veranstalten, war geboren. Da keinerlei Budget und geschweige denn Sponsoren vorhanden waren, beschloss man, das Beste aus der eigenen Infrastruktur zu machen – so wurde mangels Geld und Bühne die Musikanlage direkt auf einem Teppich vor dem kleinen Hügel (Li’lHill…) auf dem Rasen deponiert und als dekorative Massnahme das Schlagzeug mit einem Sonnenschirm bestückt. Befreundete Tontechniker in Ausbildung kümmerten sich um die Beschallung und die erste Ausgabe des OpenAirs mit fünf auftretenden Bands war geritzt. Mit rund 200 anwesenden jugendlichen Besuchern reichte das Geld aus der Getränkekasse gerade, um die Mietkosten der PA zu begleichen. Die gute Stimmung sowie das positive Feedback von Seiten der Gemeinde waren ermutigend und der Weg, das Festival auch im nächsten Jahr wieder stattfinden zu lassen, war geebnet. Bei der zweiten Ausgabe im Jahr 2002 wurde bereits eine zweitätige Veranstaltung bewilligt und Fördergelder der Gemeinde Riehen und des Rockförderverein Basels eingeholt. So konnte denn tatsächlich auch zum ersten Mal eine Bühne gemietet werden und der Anlass dem Anspruch «OpenAir Festival» etwas gerechter werden. Das Li’lHillChill war für die Besucher jedoch weiterhin gratis und die Musiker der 20 Bands spielten ohne Entlöhnung. Da achso laute Jugendkultur bei gewissen humorentfernten Personen sauer aufstösst und ein Pastor einer freien Gemeinde fälschlicherweise die Texte der Band Speck mit satanistischen und gar rechtsextremen Kreisen in Verbindung brachte, traten den Organisatoren bereits erste Widerstände und Hindernisse in den Weg via Reklamationen und Beschwerden bei der Gemeinde. Diese konnten jedoch souverän gemeistert werden und so konnte dann also auch die dritte Ausgabe des noch immer – und nun zum letzten Mal – unter dem Namen Li’lHillChill stattfindenden OpenAirs im Sarasinpark mit Spielzeit bis spätestens 22:00 Uhr erfolgreich stattfinden. 2004 – 2010: HillChill Das stetige Wachstum der ersten drei Jahre liess das HillChill sich seinem Li’l entledigen – fortan und bis heute heisst das Festival «HillChill». Aus einer Mischung aus Aktionismus und DIY-Überzeugung wurde in den folgenden Jahren ein kontinuierlicher Ausbau und Vergrösserung des Festivals realisiert. Über den «Lärm» erzürnte Anwohner, Beschwerdebriefe und anfänglicher Missmut konnten die Entwicklung des HillChills zwar etwas bremsen, jedoch nicht aufhalten. 2005 wurde mit der Orangerie ein zusätzlicher Bespielungsort des Festivals geschaffen, welcher fortan dem Auftritt eher ruhigeren Bands fortan zur Verfügung stand. Seit 2006 darf das HillChill sogar bis sage und schreibe 23:00h die Gäste mit Musik verwöhnen und für gute Stimmung sorgen. Seit 2006 wurde vom Gratiseintritt abgesehen und sehr geringe Eintrittsgebühren zur Finanzierung der ständig wachsenden Aufwände eingeführt. Zwischen 2005 und 2010 verzeichnete das HillChill ein geringes jedoch sehr stetiges Wachstum. 2010: Jubiläum Das HillChill ist mittlerweile eine etablierte Grösse in der Basler Jugendkultur und hat durch gute Arbeit seines ehrenamtlich tätigen Vorstands die lebensbedrohlichen Hürden gemeistert. Die Jubiläumsausgabe im Jahr 2010, deren Spielzeit grosszügig auf 24:00 Uhr erweitert wurde, war in jeder Hinsicht ein voller Erfolg. Jedoch zeigten sich bei dem umtriebigen Gründungsvater und Vereinspräsiden Lukas Pfeifer langsam aufkommende anderweitigen Verpflichtungen und anstehende Projektinteressen – so wurde eine Nachfolgeregelung gesucht und das HillChill ab 2010 langsam intern in neue Hände übergeben. 2011 – 2013: Generationenwechsel Nachdem 2011 wieder nur bis 23:00h musiziert werden durfte und die Gemeinde Riehen merkte, dass dies dem Anlass nicht würdig ist, kann seit 2012 fix bis 24:00h «Lärm» gemacht werden. Die Jahre 2011/12/13 stehen für interne Weiterentwicklungen des Festivals und die Übertragung der Verantwortung auf ein grösseres Team. Im 2012 übernehmen Toby Abt als Präsident und Chris Pfeifer als Vizepräsident die Aufgaben von Lukas Pfeifer. 2014 – 2016: Wachstum & Innovation Wer rastet, der rostet. Das Team des HillChills werkelt mit Elan an seiner Entwicklung. So wird unter anderem im Jahr 2014 erstmals ein eigenes Bier für das Festival in der Brauerei Fischerstube von einem OK-Mitglied selbst gebraut und die Eintrittspolitik auf «Pay as you Like» geändert – fortan bezahlt jeder Besucher ans HillChill so viel Eintritt, wie es ihm wert oder eben möglich ist, getreu dem Motto „Bezahlbare Kultur für Jedermann“ 2016 wird das bestehende Festivalgelände im Sarasinpark versuchsweise etwas vergrössert und vom Layout verändert, im 2017 diese erfolgreiche Modifikation dann nochmals verfeinert und verbessert. So wird im 2016 auch erstmals eine zweite Bühne auf dem Aussenareal aufgebaut und die Orangerie nicht mehr verwendet, für weitere Zukunftspläne jedoch nicht vergessen 2017: Neue Rekorde in jeder Hinsicht Die Aktivitäten der letzten Jahre und die – weiterhin vollständig auf ehrenamtlicher Arbeit basierende – Professionalisierung des Festivals wirken sich aus. Das HillChill ist mittlerweile auf eine Familie von 11 Leitungspersonen, 22 OK-Mitglieder und 62 Staffern gewachsen. Über 3'500 Besucher haben die 17. Ausgabe des Festivals während zwei Tagen besucht, 2'820 Liter Bier getrunken, alle unsere Hamburger gegessen, 25 Bands zugehört und den Sarasinpark erneut in eine riesen Party verwandelt. Lineup * 2001 Equal, Fashion Magazine, Fort Wendy, Gumpen, Out of Key * 2002 Carnage, Custommade Noise, De Stropers, Dedicated, E. Bonisch, Equal, Fashion Magazine, Flimmer, Fort Wendy, Gumpen, Intus, Kaos, Out.Of.Key, Speck, Spreadable Rosella, Strahlkahl, The Weeds, Varicose Vein, Vibriss Mc & Ulise, Who Cares * 2003 Cocaburra, Confuzed, Demaogorgon, Fashion Magazine, Fort Wendy, Generic, Hot Cut up Pancake, Intus, Lama, Lamps of Delta, Navel, Out of Key, Pornchild, Speck, The Weeds * 2004 BugsMC, Ciaccolo, Dirk Dollar, Disgroove, Dropalicious, Eater Base, Generic, Last Vote, Masternova, Micro Climat, Mondieu!, Navel, Pecora Nera, Schorf, Tefact, Ulysse & E-Simi, Welken, Whysome, Yolk, Zatokrev * 2005 Amici Del Rap, Claire Schlamm, Custommade Noise, Delirium, Dirk Dollar, Easy Ulyssening, Hot Cut-Up Pancakes, Kanu, Kitchen, Lama, Lamps of Delta, Last Minutes, MC Leu, Mole, Mostly Harmless, Pyre, Pyro & Lautro X, Sister Lyn, Slimboy, Zhivago * 2006 Amy Goes Down, Anna Aaron, ARF, Baschi & The Fucking Beautiful, Das Pferd, DJ Radiot, Easy Ulyssening, Flash Mob, Fort Wendy, Gondwana, La Misere, La Vieille Ecole, Penta-Tonic, Perro Bravo Projekt Fliehkraft, Rapartment, Robbie’s Millions, Scriticasino, Sonolar, T.A.F.K.A.S (Giaco), The Morbeatles, Victor Hofstetter * 2007 Anna Aaron, Aiph, Bajanski Bal, Bitch Queens, Bob Spring, Combine Harvester, Das Pferd, Dickpfiff, Electro Delux, Funkstoff, Hugin & Mugin, if{else}, Kapoolas, Lena Fennell & Chick Smithers, Quickchill, Rob'n'Steph, Sheila She Loves You, Spreadable Rosella, The Dubwise, The Hoanhiêu, The Sound Rebellion, Victor Hofstetter, Welk, ZISA * 2008 ARF, Deprokit, Dew, Dexter Doom, Dogs Bollocks, E.L.S., Flashmob, Fort Wendy, Gin On The Rockz, Jana Kouril, Jane Saw Massacre, Kopfnuss, Krupa Case, Le Chef, Navel, Openmic Session, Raporters Rockzipfel, Subraum Katzen, The Big Bang Boogie, The Dons * 2009 Achtung Rakete, Bih’tniks, Bit-tuner, Dirk Dollar, Elephant Antony, Eve & The T-Shirts, Free Limits, Guyus & D.L.C., Kosmonaut Laika, Mundartisten, Nachfüllbeutel, PIH POH, Prekmurski Kavbojci, Reding Street, Shabani & The B.B., Skarabäus, The Big Bang Boogie, The Dons, The Moles, Tsu’Raw Beri Sunday * 2010 Cake Crew, David Max And The Sons Of The Void, De Gaul, Doomenfels, EZÜ, Gin on the Rockz, Golden Thugs Label Show, Kapoolas, Lombego Surfers, Maya Turbo, Papiro & Gyða Valtýsdóttir, Plus Guest, Rapbau & Friends, Räuberhöhle, Saalschutz, Secondhand Child, Sheila she loves you, The Jackets, The Oh No’s, Tranqualizer, Trashmonkeys, Venetus Flos * 2011 Anja, Bitch Queens, Boulangerie Halbherzig, Copy & Paste, Don’t Kill The Beast Spread Love By Heart, Fai Baba, Luke Le Loup & Friends, PVP, Quenn & Pearl, Space Tourists, TBA, The Burning Whores, The Golden, The Hoanhiêu, The Pussywarmers, The Triad, The Vibes, Ultra Violence, ULTRNX, Whyzz * 2012 Birdmask, Black Strobe, Boys on Pills, Coma, Dexter Duo, For the Record, Guz, L'arbre bizarre, Messer Chups, Miriam Crespo Band, Molashka, Muhi Tahiri, One Sentence Supervisor, The Dorks, The Jancee Pornick Casino * 2013 Aie Ça Gicle, Antenna Tony Monorail, Black Tiger & Pyro, Dirk Dollar, Friendly Ghost, George & The Cube, laFayette, Laurent & Max, Marielola, Melebe Misanthrop, Midnight Magic, Pollyester, P-Train, Rag Dolls, Space Tourists, Steiner und Madlaina, The Dorks, Unort, Velvet Two Stripes, We, Wet Moss * 2014 Adrian Mears Electric Trio, Äl Jawala, Aliéksey Vianna Trio convida Viviane de Farias, Audio Dope, Delorian Cloud Fire, End, Faber, I Made you a Tape, Kuzco, L'etage nival, Lonesome Mammal, Mañana me chanto, Räpetoire, Sheila she loves you, Slow Magic, The Büüsis, The Golden, The Ringdingbings, Worse to Come, Zisa * 2015 Al Jawala, Amorph, Carvel, Die Teilchen Beschleuniger, Emerald Ice, Fenikso & das Nautiluskabinett, George & The Cube, Giacun, Gorki Gagarin, Heisskalt, How to Paint a Wall, Johnny Rakete, Meister Lampe & Funky Notes, Memory of an Elephant, Navel, Neo & Neo, St.Augustine, UMSE, Wolfcubs * 2016 Alphorntrio Frenkendorf, Anorque, Arabajo Jairus & Creamy White, Arvin Jairus Perez, Basler Beizenchor, Birdmask, Cristallin, Das Pferd, Das Pirmin Baumgartner Orchester, East Sister, Fatoni, Feola, Fraîche, Gina Été, Heavy Harvest, HillChill Instant Rave, Julia & Emila, Leyya, Moopools, Say Yes Dog, SKIP & DIE, Tetrix Cluster Experience, The Drops * 2017 Aaron Prüssen, Andatilo, Blind Butcher, Blondage, Crimer, Da Crime & The Primitive aka Da Sign & The Opposite, Der Ringer, Doom Bossa, Edgar Wasser, Ester Poly, Faber, Jeremias, Jules, Lookapony, Lux-Vultus, Meister Lampe & Funky Notes, More Eats, Quintessenz, Raincoast, Scratches, S-Hot, Suicide Salmon, Swiss & die andern, The Pixel, Two and Yuna Organisationsstruktur Organisiert und durchgeführt wird das HillChill Open Air durch den gemeinnützigen Verein Freunde des guten Tons. Die 2003 gegründete Trägerorganisation pflegt die Förderung der regionalen Kultur und insbesondere der Jugendkultur. Sämtliche beim HillChill via Verein, Organisationskomitee oder als Helfer involvierten Personen arbeiten ehrenamtlich. Besonderheiten des Festivals *Pay as you Like: Unter dem Motto «Bezahlbare Kultur» für jedermann wurde im Jahr 2014 die Eintrittspolitik erfolgreich geändert. An der Kasse bestimmt jeder Besucher für sich selber, wie viel Eintrittsgebühr er bezahlen möchte oder kann. *HillChill-Ueli Bier: Als erstes regionales Festival in Basel braut sich das HillChill seit 2014 jedes Jahr ein eigenes Festival-Bier. Gebraut wir das Bier durch ein sich zum Braumeister in Ausbildung befindliches OK-Mitglied in der Brauerei Fischerstube in Basel. *Ehrenamtlich & non-kommerziell: Seit Gründung wird das Festival vollständig ehrenamtlich Organisiert. Die gemeinsam jeweils etwa 80 Personen der Leitung, des OKs sowie den Staffern sehen sich als HillChill-Familie und organisieren den Anlass aus Freude an der Sache, der Erfahrung und dem guten Beziehungsnetzwerk. Auf kommerziell orientierte Sponsoren, welche an anderen gängigen Festivals stark präsent sind, wird verzichtet. *Vernetzung der lokalen Festivals: Dass HillChill OpenAir ist zusammen mit anderen lokalen Festivals bestrebt, den gemeinsamen Austausch und die Vernetzung zu Fördern. Im Sinne der Stärkung der Basler Festivalkultur wird u.a. Festival-Infrastruktur weitervermietet oder gesammelte Erfahrungswerte gezielt geteilt. Weblinks *Offizielle Website *Fotoarchiv *HillChill Hymne Kategorie:Musikfestival (Schweiz) Kategorie:Kultur (Basel)